Most modern buildings use some sort of an HVAC system to control certain environmental conditions inside of the building. Such HVAC systems are typically configured to control a number of different environmental conditions including, for example, temperature, humidity, air quality and/or other environmental conditions, as desired. Such HVAC systems often include one or more sensors deployed within certain air passages (e.g. ducts, plenum, etc.) of the HVAC system in order to monitor certain air parameters within the system, such as dry bulb temperature, relative humidity, dew point temperature, enthalpy, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, ozone, air contaminants, and/or other air parameters, as desired. Accommodating the many types of sensors as well as the wide variety of HVAC system configurations and/or equipment can present a challenge.